


the haunted boy

by witchvixx



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Possession, Religious Themes, possessed hyuk, priest jaehwan, priest taekwoon, priest wonshik, the chabin is a background pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchvixx/pseuds/witchvixx
Summary: In the files of the church, there are recordings that detail one of Taekwoons most interesting stories. He only listens to them when he forgets the small details. Or when his faith begins to waver.





	the haunted boy

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry yall, the kbs preformance really got to me  
> also, to make it easier, this is set in december. i realize that how i dated it may differ depend on how you read dates so its just december

“Why don’t you start by telling me your name.” Taekwoon asks softly, his voice barely above a whisper but just loud enough that the recorder in the room could catch his voice. His partner, Jaehwan, who had set it up for him, sat close by, taking notes for when Taekwoon didn’t want to relisten to the whole interview all over again. They both watch as the man sighs, fidgeting with his hands. He wears a few rings on his hands and plays with them instead of answering. Taekwoon, however, is patient, waiting for the nervous man to respond.

“My name… My name is Cha Hakyeon.” The man says, voice not high but no low. Taekwoon nods, giving Jaehwan time to write it down.

“It’s nice to meet you Hakyeon. My name is Jung Taekwoon,” Taekwoon responds before gesturing to his partner and continuing “and this is my partner, Lee Jaehwan.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Hakyeon meekly says and Taekwoon can’t help but become more interested in him. He was only given small details on this case but he was already invested it. He had even moved appointments to see to it. He watches as Hakyeon fidgets with hands before taking a quick drink of the water Jaehwan had given him when he came in. Once he sets it down, he speaks again, voice just as weak. “Do you… Should I just start talking?”

Taekwoon simply nods but that seems to make Hakyeon more nervous, like he is conflicted at what to say so Taekwoon helps him “Why don’t you start with why you reached out to us?”

It makes Hakyeon sigh. It’s ragged and he looks stressed but he looks thoughtful, like wondering where to begin. After a long moment, he opens his mouth just to close again. He continues like this for a few minutes before starting

“I’ve been watching over my brother for a little over four years. Around the time that he turned 12, I had moved out. We were always close. I took him everywhere I went. I loved spending time with him, he was my little brother who followed me everywhere… When he turned 12, I was sent to college. I wrote to him all the time, I wrote to all of my friends but… my mom told me he was struggling without me around so I always sent him things… He was doing okay until…” Hakyeon stops, taking a shuddering breath. Taekwoon can see the tears beginning to well in his eyes and he take the small handkerchief from his pocket and handing it over to Hakyeon. 

Looking surprised by the gesture, Hakyeon gingerly takes small cloth from him and dabs his eyes, trying to hold back the tears. After taking a moment to himself, he continues.

“Thank you. I’m sorry… It’s just… It still hurts to talk about sometimes.”

“If you would rather, we can skip that part.” Taekwoon tries to say but is waved off quickly by Hakyeon who takes a large breath and finishes wiping his eyes.

“It’s alright… I’ll be okay… I just needed a moment. It has to be said. I had been away for a few months when I received the call. The police… They told me that it was a double homicide, both of our parents were killed. My brother had found them when he came to wake them up, both in pools of their own blood… I had only seen photos of them but… He saw them… It was horrific. I came home as soon as I heard, how could I not?” Hakyeon questions to no one. Neither Taekwoon nor Jaehwan can answer that question, both simply listening to the man speak.

“As soon as I went home, my brother was distraught… He cried every night before their funeral. I had it planned quickly, I knew that it would better that way. Once it was over, we could move on. I tried to help him as much as I could and I thought that I did a good job… He got better, he smiled more. I quit college and got a job in town and he started high school.” Taekwoon watches as a small smile begins to form on Hakyeon’s face. He doesn’t say anything about it, letting Hakyeon continue on his own, silently thinking to himself that a smile better suits the man than the cloudy look he had walked in.

“When he got into high school, he started so well. He was top of his class freshman year. I was so proud of him, he was doing so much better than I ever was in school. He’s so smart. But… When he entered the next year…” Hakyeon trails off, the smile slipping off of his face, being replaced with that same sad smile. “His teachers told me that he was having issues. He wasn’t coming to class on time, his grades were slipping, and he was failing three of classes. It didn’t make sense, my brother wasn’t like that.”

“What is brother’s name?” Jaehwan quietly implores next to Taekwoon. Hakyeon looks a little startled at the question before quickly recovering. “I only need to know for my notes.”

“His name is Han Sanghyuk.” 

“Han?” Taekwoon questions, not impolitely, but more out of curiosity.

“Yes, Han. Before you ask, I was the one born out of wedlock, not him.” Hakyeon says in a hard voice and Taekwoon is sure that he has been asked this before, sure that he has been judged for this before and ridiculed for it. “I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable, I cannot help the way that I was born.”

Taekwoon is quick to shake his head, trying to redirect the conversation. “I am not uncomfortable with it. I was simply curious. Please do not think that we would judge you for something like that. We cannot help how we are born. All of us are born in sin, we do not choose that, so I will never look down on someone for how they are born. We are not here for that, we simply want to help you.”

“I’m sorry.” Hakyeon breathes out, the fight seeming to leave him in a rush at Taekwoon’s words. It makes Taekwoon happy inside that it seems Hakyeon is starting to trust them little by little.

“Don’t apologize. We can continue, if you like?” Taekwoon says. Hakyeon quickly nods, getting back on track after Jaehwan seems to finish writing.

“Like I said, Sanghyuk’s grades… they were slipping. When I had tried to talk to him, he didn’t want to talk to me. He blew me off, telling me to leave him alone… He wasn’t the brother that I remember. At first I thought he was going through normal teenager things but… Strange things started to happen around the house.”

“Strange how?” Taekwoon inquires, leaning in a little bit. 

“Well… Recently one night, I was coming home late. I had told Sanghyuk that I wouldn’t be back until around 7 and he gave a typical response, he ignored me. It was frustrating but I had work to get to. I got another call from the school, they told me that he didn’t show up again which at that point, wasn’t shocking. I had told them I would talk to him when I got home. When I did get home, I went to his room and… it was odd. He was in his room and laying on his bed. I first thought that maybe he was sleeping but his eyes were wide open and when I called out his name, he didn’t respond. He just laid there. When I came closer… I wanted to throw up… His arms… They were covered in scratches and bruises… When I had tried to touch him, he sat up like I had thrown water on him and… he said something odd to me.”

“What did he say?” Jaehwan prompts this time, and Hakyeon looks solemn as Jaehwan continues to take notes. He frowns before continuing.

“He grabbed my arm with a grip I didn’t think he had, it was too strong for him. It bruised me.” Hakyeon says, touching the upper part of his arm in memory.

“May I see it?” Taekwoon asks, morbid curiosity getting the best of him. Hakyeon looks a little unsure at first, making Taekwoon want to take it back but Hakyeon takes off his jacket before he can. His hands stop at the top button of black shirt and looks conflicted but slowly unbuttons the shirt. He is thankful that Jaehwan looks away as he pulls down his shirt low enough to show the nasty bruise on his upper arm that hasn’t faded away yet. The purple shows exactly where Sanghyuk had gripped his arm, how tightly Sanghyuk must have held him. Taekwoon cannot help himself but reach out and gently touch the tender skin. Hakyeon tries not flinch at the contact but the small scrunch of his face does not get past Taekwoon. “I am sorry. I did not mean to hurt you.”

“You didn’t. It just startled me…” Hakyeon responds, not meeting Taekwoons eyes still. He pulls up shirt quickly, buttoning it up much faster than he unbuttoned it. Taekwoon can’t help but notice the far away look on his face as he speaks. “When he did this… He said… He said… that when the day comes, my white sky will turn dark with ash, I will watch as my blood pours from scarlet clouds, as he himself will damn me to hell for my wicked ways… Then he began speaking in a language neither me or he knows… When he finished, he fell back to his bed without another word. When he woke, he had no memory of what he had done, what he had said. He had no memory of the last few days. For a moment… I saw the old Sanghyuk again… He hugged me for the first time in weeks. But by night, he was back to the new Sanghyuk…”

“Has Sanghyuk engaged in any working of the devil as of late?” Taekwoon inquires. Hakyeon only shakes his head sadly.

“Not that I know. We used to go the church every week but now… He won’t step foot near one. I have tried to drag him there, but he will not go. I had ask our Father, Father Wonshik, to help but… He was unsuccessful.”

Taekwoon nods, knowing of Wonshiks attempts. He was the one who had contacted Taekwoon about this case. He had told him the bare details and he realizes now why. If Taekwoon had read this or heard it over the phone, he isn’t too sure that he would have believed it. It’s too strange to hear all of it, but seeing the person who has been living this hell for the past few months, he can’t help but believe him. 

“Father Taekwoon?” Hakyeon meekly asks. 

“Yes my child?” Taekwoon answers automatically, jolting him out of his thoughts.

“Can you help him? I have nowhere else to go with him, I don’t what to do anymore. I miss my old brother and…” Hakyeon takes a deep breath and before Taekwoon can respond, he watches as Hakyeon falls to his knees in front of Taekwoon, hands clasped tightly around Taekwoon’s and he can feel the rosary dig into his palm that Hakyeon has been holding tightly the whole time. The display shocks both Jaehwan and Taekwoon, both not used to things like this. Hakyeon lowers his head to their clasped hands and Taekwoon can feel wet tears fall on his hands. “Please Father, please help him. I will do anything for your help. Father Wonshik told me you knew about these things and I cannot live without my brother, he is the only family I have, I cannot-please Father-”

Taekwoon cannot take it anymore and joins Hakyeon on his knees, keeping their hands clasped as if to give him strength. It startles Hakyeon, making him almost pull back if not for the way that Taekwoon was gripping his hands.

“Please, my child, you must not beg to me, I am not worthy of that, only out Lord is. You have suffered greatly, I am sure of it. Do not cry anymore.” Taekwoon says, making Hakyeon’s heartbreaking sob grow louder. “I will help you. Through the power of our Lord who will give me strength, I will help you.”

The sobs grow louder as Hakyeon clings to his Father’s hands. The sobs echo loudly through the office, making Taekwoon wonder what he has gotten himself in to. 

He catches Jaehwan’s eye over Hakyeon’s shoulder. He has a look of worry on his face but also determination. He knows they both have to do this. 

.

“Me and Jaehwan will be on the next train to your town tomorrow. I will call Father Wonshik to meet us there. When you return to your home tonight, will you be safe? Or would like to stay with Father Wonshik, I am sure he will understand.” Taekwoon asks as Hakyeon puts on his jacket. Before he answers, he gently kisses the rosary in his hand and doing a silent pray before pocketing it. 

“I’ll be okay. My roommate… I told him I would be back by tonight and he’s been staying with me before all of this began. I was going to ask him to come but I didn’t want Sanghyuk to be alone again.” Hakyeon responds after a moment.

“Hakyeon, if I may be bold.” Jaehwan interrupts before Hakyeon can continue. He stares at Hakyeon with a knowing look and something else that Taekwoon cannot understand. “We only ask for you to be honest with us. We have already said, we will not judge you.”

The words don’t make sense to Taekwoon, Taekwoon is sure Hakyeon has not lied about anything and he has no way proving it either way. But the way that Jaehwan is speaking to Hakyeon makes Taekwoon wonder what he knows that Taekwoon missed. “I don’t understand what you mean Jaehwan, I have done nothing but tell you the truth.”

“Hakyeon, I have spoken to Father Wonshik about this case. While Taekwoon did not want to, I was very curious. He told me… You’re roommate… He is not just your roommate, am I correct?” Jaehwan asks gently. Taekwoon watches as Hakyeon’s face morphed from a look of confusion to a look of fear.

“Father Wonshik told you?” Hakyeon says, a fresh batch of tears ready to spill out. Jaehwan rushes to stop them.

“Not in so many words. I was able to understand the underlying message.” Jaehwan quickly says. “We do not mind it Hakyeon, like I said we will not judge you.”

Hakyeon breathes slowly before thanking them both, for their time. “I have to make the next train. I will see you both tomorrow when you come in. Thank you both again.” Hakyeon says before putting on his jacket and rushing out the door.

They both watch the man leave the office, quickly stopping at the altar to pray before rushing out into the cold winter night, his black jacket standing out in the blinding white snow. Neither of them say anything, letting the silence wash over them as they wait for him to be out of sight, going to the train station. Taekwoon wordlessly leans over to the voice recorder.

Taekwoon leans in closer to the mic to speak while Jaehwan begins to gather up his notes to put away for filing. Taekwoon puts his finger on the stop button before saying, “Cha Hakyeon has just left. We have made plans to meet him tomorrow. I will contact Father Wonshik to set a meeting time. We will continue tomorrow. Day 1, stop.”


End file.
